Midnight Rendezvous
by BHErotica
Summary: Hermione and Cho meet up for a night together in the Room of Requirement. WARNING: FUTA CONTENT!


**Midnight Rendezvous**

**Warning: Futa content**

Hermione was lying on her bed, her hand rubbing absentmindedly along the length of her shaft as she watched the clock, counting down the minutes until her midnight rendezvous with Cho in the Room of Requirement.

**11.43**

Hermione rolled off her bed, slipping quietly across the room and out of the dorm, being careful not to wake her dorm mates up. Not that she would have minded; last time had been very pleasurable indeed.

She made her way swiftly across the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Pushing the door open, she stuck her head inside, ensuring she wouldn't be disturbed. Her cock twitched as she entered the room. The threat of being caught naked in the boys' dorm was particularly exciting and arousing.

Kneeling by Harry's trunk, she opened it quickly, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak. She stood and threw it over her, just as the sound of footsteps sounded from the bathroom.

She crossed the room as quickly as she could and slipped through the door, shutting it behind her, just as Neville exited the bathroom.

**0000000000**

Hermione closed the door to the Room of Requirement behind her with a soft click. Stepping into the room, she shrugged off Harry's Invisibility Cloak, revealing her naked form.

Cho was already sitting on the bed waiting for her, her legs spread and her pussy glistening. Hermione felt her cock twitch in anticipation as she took in the sight.

Cho stood and walked slowly over to Hermione, her hips swaying as she walked. Hermione reached down and began slowly stroking along the length of her shaft.

Their bodies crashed together as Cho pressed her lips insistently to Hermione's. Hermione moaned as the friction of their intertwined bodies rubbed against her cock, giving her a small rush of pleasure. She felt Cho's tongue pushing against her lips, begging for entrance. Hermione parted her lips and felt Cho push her tongue into her mouth, using it to explore the interior of Hermione's mouth. Their tongues wrestled against each other, fighting for dominance.

Cho pulled Hermione with her as she stepped back toward the bed, never breaking contact as they moved. She felt the back of her knees bump against the bed and she allowed herself to fall, pulling the younger girl with her. Hermione let out a soft shriek as she fell. Removing her lips from Cho's, she started leaving a trail of blazing kisses down the girl's jaw and neck, her fingers ghosting over Cho's nipples. Cho gasped as Hermione's fingers flitted over her stiff nubs.

"I was beginning – to think – you weren't coming." Cho said between gasps of pleasure.

"Did you really think I'd miss this?" Hermione purred from her position at Cho's neck.

Cho smiled as she allowed her hand to run down Hermione's body and taking her throbbing member in her hand, rolling her thumb over the head, eliciting another moan of pleasure from the Gryffindor.

Making her way to Cho's breasts, Hermione allowed her tongue to dart out, swirling it over Cho's dark nipple. Cho's back arched slightly at the contact, her breaths coming in sharp gasps. Hermione took the other nipple in her fingers, pinching it lightly.

Pulling Hermione closer to her, Cho forced her body over, rolling so Hermione was on her back. Smiling sultrily, Cho lowered her head to Hermione's cock, taking it in her mouth. Hermione moaned again as Cho's tongue rolled over the head of her cock, grasping at her breasts in an attempt to gain even more pleasure from the experience.

Cho moved her hand down to her pussy, rubbing her fingers against her clit, her juices flowing freely down her leg. She could feel Hermione's cock pulsing, and was sure that the girl was close to cumming. She started pumping her hand, bringing her mouth closer to the base of Hermione's cock, to the point that she was nearly choking before retreating and repeating the motion. She could hear Hermione moaning in pleasure above her, the sounds urging her on.

Moments later, Hermione's hips bucked, and she exploded into Cho's mouth. Cho kept Hermione's cock in her mouth, taking every last drop of Hermione's cum into her mouth. When she was sure that there was no more to come, she took her cock from her mouth, swallowing her mouthful of cum and slithering up Hermione's body, pressing her lips to Hermione's. Hermione could taste her cum on the older girl's lips.

Letting her hands wander down, she ran her middle finger along Cho's soaking slit. She could feel Cho shuddering with anticipation, and slid two fingers into Cho's soaking pussy. Cho gasped at the sudden penetration and began slowly rocking her hips back and forth.

Hermione could feel her cock getting hard again. Shifting her body slightly, she began rubbing her cock along Cho's thigh, her juices coating her cock as it trailed through the liquid flowing steadily out of her centre.

Hermione felt Cho's pussy clench around her fingers, signalling that Cho was nearing her orgasm. Smiling, she broke the kiss and removed her fingers from Cho, being rewarded with a whimper of disappointment from the older girl. Still smiling, she rolled Cho over so that she was on her back and began snaking her way down her body, flicking her tongue across her nipples as she went. She spread Cho's legs and ran her tongue along Cho's soaking slit. Cho shuddered and put her hands on the back of Hermione's head, pulling her closer. Hermione slid her tongue into Cho's pussy, running it around, gathering up as much of Cho's juices as she could.

Cho's hips bucked as she felt Hermione's tongue enter her. Bringing one of her hands up, she began pinching and toying with one of her nipples, the other hand keeping Hermione's head firmly between her legs. She could feel her orgasm beginning in the pit of her stomach, and she relaxed into it, allowing the wave of pleasure to course through her body, her hips bucking wildly, filling Hermione's mouth with her pussy juice.

Hermione kept her mouth firmly attached to Cho's pussy as she rode out her orgasm, before snaking her way up her body and pressing her lips to Cho's, allowing the girl to taste her pussy on her lips. Reaching down, she took her cock in her hand and guided it to Cho's opening, rubbing her head up and down her slit, coating it in Cho's cum.

Cho ground her hips insistently against Hermione's crotch, silently begging for her cock. Hermione continued coating her cock for a few moments before pushing it inside Cho.

Cho gasped as she felt her pussy stretch as it was filled by Hermione's cock. Hermione moaned at the pressure and began pounding into Cho, her balls slapping against Cho's ass. Taking Cho's breasts in her hands, she began kneading them, squeezing her nipples in time with her thrusts. She could feel Cho shuddering with pleasure beneath her and continued her assault, allowing Cho no reprieve.

Hermione could feel the pressure building in her cock again as she was about to cum. She continued to thrust into Cho, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She could feel Cho shaking beneath her, and was sure that the other girl was on the verge of her own orgasm.

She let out a long moan of pleasure as she emptied herself inside Cho, her legs shaking as Cho's hips bucked as her own orgasm washed over her. She continued to thrust into Cho as she came, forcing every last drop out. Finally, she pulled her cock out of Cho, her cum starting to leak out of Cho's pussy and onto the bed.

Shifting her body, Hermione climbed up Cho's body until she was straddling her stomach and placed her cock between Cho's breasts, sliding it up her cleavage until the tip was at Cho's mouth. Cho slid her tongue out, swirling it around the tip, licking up the excess cum.

Hermione began rocking her hips back and forth, pushing Cho's breasts together, adding pressure to her cock, moaning at the sensation. Cho reached up and began kneading Hermione's breasts, pinching her nipples expertly. Hermione's moans increased in volume, her hips rocking faster as Cho continued the stimulation of her nipples.

Moments later, Hermione erupted again, long, thick ropes of cum shooting from her cock, covering Cho's face and hair. Cho smiled up at Hermione as her tongue darted out, licking the cum off her face. Hermione leant down and began licking the rest of the cum that the other girl couldn't reach, moving it around her mouth before lowering her lips to Cho's, transferring the cum from her mouth to Cho's.

Cho swallowed her mouthful of cum as Hermione climbed off her.

"That was great."

Hermione nodded in agreement, running her hands lazily over Cho's body.

"Same time next week?"

**AN: Let me know any other pairings you'd like to see! Check my profile for the pairings I'm currently working on.**


End file.
